The Sound of Silence
by morningafter2
Summary: Miroku's subconscious comes to get him one night, but Miroku is reluctant to leave. Sorry, best summary I could think of. Just PLEASE read! And review as well!


Me no own so you no sue. The song is "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel.  
  
WARNING: This is a very angsty fic! If you don't like this kind of thing, you are advised NOT to read this. (DUH)  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku sat down and looked at the night sky. The little group he traveled with had found an inn to stay the night in, but for some reason, he felt as if he were being pulled outside. He resisted the urge to go out until he could resist no more. He sensed someone.  
  
~*~  
  
Hello darkness, my old friend  
  
I've come to talk with you again  
  
Because a vision softly creeping  
  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
  
Still remains  
  
Within the sound of silence  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello... Miroku." A voice came from a nearby bush.  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku asked cautiously.  
  
"I am someone you know all too well, and yet, you do not know at all." The voice answered.  
  
"You have not answered my question."  
  
"I am you."  
  
~*~  
  
In restless dreams I walked alone  
  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
  
I turn my collar to the cold and damp  
  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
  
That split the night  
  
And touched the sound of silence  
  
~*~  
  
"Me? How can you be... me?" Miroku backed away, thinking it was Naraku.  
  
"I am not exactly you. I am your subconscious." A figure walked out of the bush. This figure had a remarkable resemblance to Miroku.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To tell you that you must leave now. You have had your fun, now you must come with me."  
  
"Leave? But... I can't. I have to stay here and help defeat Naraku so I can be rid of my air rip!"  
  
"You must come."  
  
~*~  
  
And in the naked light I saw  
  
Ten thousand people maybe more  
  
People talking without speaking  
  
People hearing without listening  
  
People writing songs that voices never shared  
  
No one dared  
  
Disturb the sound of silence  
  
~*~  
  
"Why? Why now? What about Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo?"  
  
"Your friends will be fine. But. It is time for you to go. You may either come willingly, or I will take you by force."  
  
"You mean I have a choice?" Miroku asked bitterly.  
  
"Oh, absolutely. But you must come with." The subconscious answered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fools," said I, "you do not know  
  
Silence like a cancer grows  
  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
  
And echoed in the wells of silence  
  
~*~  
  
"I will come willingly. But... Once I am rid of my air rip, I can come back, right?" Miroku thought about Sango...  
  
"You may come back... Once your companions have destroyed Naraku."  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
"Do not yell. You will wake up your companions. And Kami only knows what they would think should they find you yelling at yourself."  
  
"Right."  
  
Come now. We must go."  
  
"Wait. May I... May I say goodbye to Sango first?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~*~  
  
And the people bowed and prayed  
  
To the neon god they made  
  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
  
In the words that it was forming  
  
And the sign said "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
  
And tenement halls  
  
And whispered in the sound of silence  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku walked to Sango's room. He was pleased to see that his subconscious was not following. She was sleeping, as expected. "Sango... I love you. But I must go. Please never forget me. And destroy Naraku." Miroku leaned down and kissed Sango. He pulled away reluctantly. "Remember, Sango. The sooner you destroy Naraku... The sooner I come back. Hopefully, that will serve as a reason to be quick with it."  
  
He walked out of the room, tears slowly falling from his face.  
  
"Are you ready now, Miroku?" The subconscious asked, once Miroku was outside again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well." The subconscious merged with Miroku's body and Miroku started walking. Walking to somewhere he didn't know.  
  
"My fate rests in your very capable hands, Sango. You, and Kagome and Inuyasha. Please, hurry and defeat Naraku, so as I may see you once again." Miroku said slowly, knowing that no one could hear him, as he continued walking, walking into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Ending notes: Wow. That was depressing. PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
